Perfectly Imperfect
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have been dating for over sixteen years, they have a 15 year old daughter called Rose. But Rose has a mental dissorder and that causes for a lot of trouble, also in the relationship between Sherlock and Molly
1. Chapter 1, horribly okay

_(English isn't my first language so forgive me if I spell things wrong. And forgive me if my Sherlock in out of character, I am just not smart enough to make him that smart)_

**Title: perfectly imperfect**

**Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)**

**Rated: Teen**

**main Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper, Rose Holmes**

**Point of view: Molly Hooper**

**Chapter 1, horribly okay**

_"Its funny how you can let yourself forget for seconds, how even in the heat of the horrible, you can have moments when you fool yourself into thinking it might all be okay" -Harlan Coben_

Rose Holmes came home after school, she had a black eye and her lip was cut. I hadn't noticed her until she settled upon my lap. "Rose, honey?" I asked worriedly. I hated seeing my daughter in pain. "What happend? Who did this to you?" The girl on my lap stayed quiet and cuddled her body against mine, I put my arms around her and held her tightly. Parental love warming my heart. It still felt like yesterday that I gave birth to her, that was now almost 16 years ago. I kissed the top of her head and helf her jand in mine, Rose giggled. She could forget she was sad so easily, it was beautiful to see. Because she had a mental disorder, she would still act like a little child. And yet, I would not have changed it, even if I could. I loved her, every part of her. I looked up when I heard the door opening again. A smile spread across my face as my boyfriend entered. Sherlock looked back at me and smiled, a smile that dropped when he saw Rose. He put of his coat and scarf, rushing to Rose in a few large steps. He crunched down until he was at eye level and took Roses hand. He stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, worries and pain shone through his beautiful eyes. He lifted the girl up easily and sat her down on the kitchen table. he was still quiet when he cleaned her cut and put ice on the bruise. Then he finally spoke, his voice in a soft tone that he only used to Rose and me. "You're staying home tommorrow, okay?" Rose nodded and looked at her father. A small smile spread upon Sherlocks face as he tapped her nose and kissed the top of our daughters head, seeing Sherlock with Rose always made me smile. Even now that Rose looked so horrible, but she also looked careless. Sherlock lifted Rose up again and carried her to the couch, he sat down next to me and put Rose on his lap. He smiled at me, his eyes sparkled. He was a little kid sometimes as well, okay more then sometimes. I smiled back at him and then down at Rose who was leaning in Sherlocks arms. I could see she was struggling to stay awake, so I took her hand. "Do you want to go to bed, honey?" I asked her. Rose nodded and I lead her to her room, opening the door and switching on the lights. The walls of Roses room where covert in drawings she made, mostly ensigments for school. She went to a normal public school, she followed the same classes as other people her age. She wasn't a stand out student, but she passed all her classes. What she did stand out in was her art, everything she drew was beautiful and mind blowing. I watched the drawings as Rose switched into her sleeping clothes; a sweatpants and oversized teeshirt. She laid down in the bed and I tugged her in. Before leaving I kissed the top of her head and switched out the lights. I closed the door softly and walked back to my boyfriend who was waiting for me on the couch.

(More coming soon! Please leave your thoughts)


	2. Chapter 2, painfuly sweet

**Chapter 2, Painfuly sweet**

Sherlock Holmes sat on the couch with his hands folded infront of his lips and his eyes closed, like he was praying. I knew better then that, he was in his mind palace. I sank down in the couch next to him and sighed, I felt so bad for Rose. Sherlock opened one of his eyes and looked at me before closing his eyes again. On the small table next to him lay a bunch of pictures he took from the crimescene. He stayed absolutely quiet, his mind probably going double his normal speed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and stayed quiet, waiting for him to figure out whatever he wanted to figure out. Minutes passed by, the clock seemed to tick slower every second. After a little more then a hour Sherlock finally opened his eyes and wrote something down on one of the photo's. Then he turned to me, his eyes narrowed, as if he was reading me. "Stop that" he spoke firmly. I raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" I asked, that was rude. Even for Sherlock. Sherlock sighed and turned to me, laying his hands on my cheeks. "Whatever is happening to Rose, it is not your fault" he said. I swallowed hard, I did blame myself for her pain. I let her go to that school, the place where they bullied her and I could not help her. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked up at him. "What can we do to help her?" I asked him. He had to have some idea, he was a genius. He would figure something out, right? Sherlock looked at me sadly and whipped away a tear that rolled down my cheek. He sighed "I don't know Molly" his voice was so sad, "I don't know". He pulled my closer against me and folded his strong arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. I barried my face in his shirt and inhailed the familiar scent of his aftershave. I loved Sherlock, I loved him so much that it hurt sometimes. "I love you Sherlock" I whispered to him. I felt his arm holding me even closer. "I love you too, Molly Hooper" he spoke softly and deeply. I knew how hard it was for him to speak these words out loud. I looked up and softly kissed his lips, I felt a smile spreading across Sherlocks lips as he kissed me back. His hands on my waist and our bodies pressed together as one. I folded my arms around his neck and went with my fingers through his dark curls, melting into the kiss.

_(More will be up soon! Please leave comments!)_


	3. Chapter 3, lovely pain

_A/N: So sorry for not posting for so long, but honestly I am not in the writing mood lately. But I felt like I had to post something so I wrote this, I know it is not the best chapter but please just stay with me until I get out of this writersblock!__XXX_

* * *

**Chapter 3, Lovely pain**

I woke up in Sherlocks arms, a small smile on my lips. Sherlock was allready awake and he looked at me. "You look sick" he stated. I frowned, I didn't feel sick. I mean, my head was hurting and I was really cold but that was it. But Sherlock was usually right about those kind of things so I just nodded. "I will call your work and say youre sick" Sherlock said and got up. I sighed when his body warmth left me and cuddled deeper into the blanket in attempt to fight the cold.

A few minutes later Sherlock came back into the room holding a cup of tea, he set it down next to my bed and kissed the top of my head. I knew Sherlock would always take care of me and it warmed my heart. The door opened again and this time Rose rushed in, she handed me a sandwich with a childish grin on her face "For mummy" she said "Because mummy is sick" she said while she got into the bed with me and slipped under the blankets. She cuddled against my body and I put my arms around her. "Don't you have school today?" I asked her.  
"No" Rose answered "Daddy said I didn't have to go to school today"


	4. Chapter 4, sweet hell

_**A/N: again sorry that it took me so long to update! I write a lot, but I always write in notebooks and I never have the time to type it out. I will try to be more active!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4, Sweet hell**

Rose stayed with me in bed all day, just talking to me and telling me the bedtime stories that I usually told her. Sherlock stayed at home as well, taking care of me when I was sick. I couldn't help but smile. My family might not be perfect to an outsider, but it was to me and wasn't that what was really important?

It took about a week before Sherlock said I was healthy again and finally let me leave the bed. It was on a monday afternoon and Rose was still at school, which was strange. Normally she would be home right now, sitting on my lap and telling me all about her day. But she wasn't there.

Hours had passed, it was allready dark outside and there was still no sign of Rose. I sat on the couch, my head in my hands. Sherlock pased up and down the room nervesly. Where could our baby be?  
We both shot up as the phone rang. Sherlock walked to it in a few quick steps and reached for the phone, picking it up. For a while my husband stayed quiet as he listened, pain and anger glanced through his beautiful eyes. "LET HER GO!" he suddenly shouted into the phone and I knew what happened. I knew where Rose was... Moriarty.


	5. Chapter 5, heavenly fire

_A/n Okay I quess it's time for me to admit that school is a lot more work than I thought. I do write a lot, but I write on paper and barely ever have time to type it out. Sorry guys!_

**Chapter 8, heavenly fire**

Days passed without any word from Rose or Moriarty. Sherlock refused to work and put all his energy in finding our baby girl. I couldn't be of much help so I worked just as much as before. I found myself staying at work longer than needed, I didn't want to return to the quiet apartment. Rosw wasn't there and Sherlock was either out or in his mind palace. I expected to feel horrible, but I didn't. A numbness had washed over me and I didn't feel anything. It was like I watched my life from a distance. I was there, but at the same time I wasn't. The time passed by fast; days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years...


	6. Chapter 6, beautiful hell

_A/n Okay I quess it's time for me to admit that school is a lot more work than I thought. I do write a lot, but I write on paper and barely ever have time to type it out. Sorry guys!_

**Chapter 8, heavenly fire**

Days passed without any word from Rose or Moriarty. Sherlock refused to work and put all his energy in finding our baby girl. I couldn't be of much help so I worked just as much as before. I found myself staying at work longer than needed, I didn't want to return to the quiet apartment. Rosw wasn't there and Sherlock was either out or in his mind palace. I expected to feel horrible, but I didn't. A numbness had washed over me and I didn't feel anything. It was like I watched my life from a distance. I was there, but at the same time I wasn't. The time passed by fast; days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years...


	7. Chapter 7, burning paradise

**Chapter 7, burning paradise**

I came home late like usual, "hey" I said quietly to my husband who was staring at his case wall like usual. For years it had only been coverd in one case, Rose. And it hadnt changed.  
I sighed and walked to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind and barrying my face into the crook of his neck. Sherlocked shifted a little and covert my hands with his own.  
"Sherlock... can you let it go for one night?" I asked, "I dont ask for you to forget her. But Im asking you to let the case go for one night, thats what she would want"  
Sherlock hesitated before turning to me "But if I let it go, Id be a horrible father. I could never let go of my daughter..."  
"Our daughter, Sherlock"  
"You allready gave up on her" Sherlock said  
"No, I didnt. But I did move on in a way, I didnt let it control my life"  
"Thats basically the same!" Sherlock shouted with such force that I had to step back. "She needs us! WE CANT FORGET OR LET IT GO BECAUSE SHE NEEDS US!"  
"Sherlock... calm down.." I said, scared of his reaction. This wasnt my Sherlock.


End file.
